


One Day

by Pkay11



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Reflection, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkay11/pseuds/Pkay11
Summary: Noah thinks about his life experiences, or perhaps lack thereof.
Relationships: Noah Mayer/Luke Snyder
Kudos: 2





	One Day

One day, it has to happen.

"No, you're a man."

He hadn't seen his father in years, but his voice still often echoed through his head.

One day, he'd do something which he'd nev...

"No, you're a man."

Colonel Mayer had actually uttered those words before, back in the pre-Oakdale days, when his sexuality was starting to manifest itself.

Those guys he experimented with, if only he had...

"No you're a man."

After all these years with Luke, he'd still never been on the receiving end. Maybe it was time to...

"No, you're a man."

That voice, that's exactly what had always prevented him. The only order of his father that he still adhered to, the last remaining way in which he still haunted him. Surely, he had to shake it off...

"No, you're a man."

Maybe it was too late anyway. Maybe he was too tight, maybe nothing would fit in there anyway. But the thought of Luke's cock inside him...

"No, you're a man."

Suddenly, the door opened. Luke was home from work. With a look on his face. A look of dominance. Like he'd been listening in on Noah's thoughts.

"Hey man..."

That was Luke. Not his father. Calling him a man. That's the voice he needed to hear. 

One day.

One day.

Today.


End file.
